Worried
by JustAnotherHuman
Summary: I will always love you... But I can't trust you enough..


**This is my first fan fic :)**

**Fuinn story with a side of Finchell. Set during and after Journey.**

Quinn was rushed to the hospital and Finn can't help but feel worried about her. He can't understand if it's because he still loves Quinn or if it's something else. So then Rachel approached him.

"Finn, Mr. S said that we need to go. They might announce the winners soon."

"Oh yeah ok let's go"

Finn wraps his arms around Rachel and the New Directions, (with the exception of Puck and Quinn) left to go back in time for the announcement of winners.

"Vocal Adrenaline!" there it was.. The winner was announced, and it wasn't the New Directions..

Finn felt a pang in the heart after Rachel's grip on his hands loosened. He knew she was sad, he knew she wanted to just break down and cry. He knew he needed to comfort her, but just can't get his mind off Quinn.

_Quinn._

The thought kept playing on his mind the whole night. He tried so hard to sleep but he couldn't. So he brushed it off, took his phone and texted Quinn.

"Hey. I just wanted to know if you were feeling better. All of us were worried" The first part was true, he really wanted to know if she was alright. But the last part was pure lie. Yeah all of them were worried, but not as worried as Finn.

**He was spending his Sunday afternoon on a date with Rachel but all he could think about was Quinn... She didn't reply to his text last night so he just got more worried.**

"So Finn what do you think? Finn? Finn Hudson are you listening to me?"

"Huh? Oh sorry Rach, I spaced out, I'm still down about you know.. What happened in Regionals..."

"I am too! That's what I came over for. Glee club might be over but we need to keep everyone together." and after Rachel said that, she started tearing up.

Finn held her tight an told her everything was gonna be alright...

_he hopes.._

The bell had already rung after they sang 'To Sir With Love' to Mr. Scheu, but Finn stayed behind to do some thinking. Everyone had left the school except for him. Well at least that's what he thought. After his long thinking session which seemed like hours but only 30 minutes had passed, he decided to leave.. But then a small figure met him up near the door. She looked shy and sad but beautiful at the same time. She was the Quinn Fabray Finn always loved and always will.

His eyes met hers and he started feeling weird, like he did when they first met. Finn opened his mouth but got cut off immediately by Quinn.

"I didn't think it will take that long to just stare at the place where it all started."

Finn smirked a bit and said "Well I was just thinking, you know, about all the memories.."

"Yeah. It's hard to just leave everything behind..."

But she got cut off because she realized that Finn was now holding her in his arms.

"I miss you" he murmured.

"I miss you too Finn" she held him tighter for a while before Finn pulled away.

"Well I'll see you around Quinn."

Quinn watched Finn make his way through the door, but not before she could say one more thing.

"Finn?"

He looked back.

"Yeah?"

"I'm alright, by the way, I'm sorry I didn't get to reply the other night, I left my phone at home."

He smiled at her and he finally said "That's good.. I just got a bit worried about you."

He gave her another smile before he left.

When Finn was no longer in sight, Quinn started tearing up.

_"I still love you.."_she said that under her breath and started making her way to her car.

Their Tuesday was empty without Glee. It felt like nothing. No one talked when they saw each other. Even Mercedes and Kurt looked empty.

It was Wednesday morning when Mr. Scheu called the whole Glee Club to meet up in their small classroom, which now held the memories they had before.

Finn sat next to Rachel and he smiled at her. He was happy to be with Rachel, he loved her, and he didn't think about Quinn that much anymore.

"We got another year!" Mr. Scheu exclaimed. "Come on guys we got another year!"

All of them started rejoicing, happy to have another year in Glee Club.

"We need to start practicing for next years sectionals! We can't waste.."

Rachel got cut off by Mr. Schue immediately seeing the excited look on her face, he settled her down back to her seat.

"Come on, you guys worked hard enough! Go take the Summer off! Relax a bit! Now you sang for me the other day so now I want to return the favor. Now Puck if you're ready."

They started to sing 'Somewhere Over The Rainbow' and everyone was happy to be back in Glee. To be back together.

Rachel and Finn looked happy. Mercedes, Kurt and Quinn were looking like they were bestfriends again and Santana and Brittany locked their pinkies as bestfriends once again.

But mostly, when Quinn glanced at Finn, she saw him looking at her with a small smile on her face.

_I guess this is all we'll ever be.. But I'm fine with that.. It's better than being nothing at all.._

What Quinn didn't know was that was the exact same thin Finn was thinking. So she returned the smile and looked away.

**I wanted to go natural. The same way it was on the episode. But I am a big Fuinn fan and I don't adore Quick very much, but I'm getting used to it.**

**Reviews are love everybody :)**


End file.
